Raleigh Samson
} |name = Samson |icon = Character record icon da2.png |image = Samson.jpg |gender = Male |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |title = Templar (formerly) Red Templar General |race = Human |voice = Gideon Emery |location = Kirkwall - Lowtown (Night) |quests = Wayward Son Best Served Cold Before the Dawn |family = |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |affiliation = Templar Order (formerly) Red Templars}} Samson is a former Templar, turned beggar. Background Samson was, at one point, a good templar. According to Samson, the preceding Knight-Commander, Guylian, personally gave him his sun shield. He claims that he left the Templar Order due to "philosophical differences" in order to help apostate mages escape. In truth he was dismissed because Meredith caught him delivering messages between a mage named Maddox and his sweetheart. Samson is addicted to lyrium dust, and is clearly suffering from withdrawal. Many templars are known to be addicted, as all templars have to ingest it by the orders of the Chantry; the fear of losing the supply of "dwarf dust" (as Samson calls it) is something that prevents them from leaving the Order. Involvement Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition If the Inquisitor follows Cullen's advice to investigate Samson, they eventually discover that he had created a red lyrium armor that feels like drowning in fire when he first donned it, and by enduring it he had become fit to be "The Vessel". Should the Inquisitor devote Inquisition resources to finding a weakness in Samson's armor, the investigation leads to the Red Templars base at the Shrine of Dumat. The Tranquil Maddox, who was the very mage who got Samson exiled from the Templars for passing messages on behalf of him and his lover, commits suicide rather than let the secrets of Samson's armour be discovered. However, the Inquisitor finds his tools and other materials and with Dagna's help, crafts a special rune to destroy Samson's armour. Samson accompanies Corypheus to the Arbor Wilds in search of the Well of Sorrows. After fighting through the ancient elven guardians, Samson comes to close to the Well when he is confronted by the Inquisitor. Samson reveals that he will drink from the Well, becoming "The Vessel" of its knowledge for Corypheus. If the Inquisitor uses the special rune, Samson's armour is disabled, weakening him for the fight, otherwise he'll be harder to beat. When beaten, the Inquisitor can later set up an operation to take him back to Skyhold for judgement. When brought for judgement he defends his actions as merely feeding his men the same lies that the Chantry fed both him and them during their time with the Templar Order: "Hope instead of Despair" and "pain for purpose". Samson believed that templars have always been used and that he was providing the Templar Order a mercy by having them go out in a blaze of glory instead of letting them be thrown away by the Chantry as soon as the lyrium destroyed their minds. He's wanted for his actions in Kirkwall and Orlais. The Inquisitor has the options of: *Handing him over to Kirkwall. *Exiling to the Wilderness. *Having Dagna study him. *Conscript him under Cullen (Requires the completion of Before the Dawn). *Or simply locking him in a hole. See Also Gallery Samson Artbook.png|Samson DA:I concept art DAI-Samson.png|Samson leading the Red Templars into battle Samson well of sorrows.png|Samson after joining the Red Templars }} Trivia * Cullen shared quarters with Samson when he was transferred to Kirkwall. He thought Samson was a "decent man" at the time. Bugs If Samson is reinstated as a templar, he will still show up at night begging in Lowtown, but when spoken to he will speak as Keran. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Templars Category:Free Marchers Category:Red Templars Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters